Three's A Crowd
by TheWritingDutchie
Summary: Bella has always lived a simple life. That changes when she meets Rosalie and Edward. Her attraction to the both of them has flipped her life upside down. Follow as she explores the life she never thought she could have. B/R/E Rated M for language and possible lemons.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So this story is about ****polyamory**** and my main characters will end up in a triad relationship. I have done some online research into these types of relationships for this story, but am in no way fully informed on how this works. I have never been in such a relationship and am not sure what compelled me to write this. These three characters have always fascinated me and I think they would have a wonderful dynamic together.**

**This prologue is here to give a bit of back story. It gives you most of the information necessary to understand the first chapter, but not everything. Now please, READ ON!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any content related to the Twilight Saga, or any other copyrighted mention in my chapters. The only things I claim ownership of are the plot and any other products of my imagination.

* * *

**THREE'S A CROWD**

**Prologue**

BPOV

I have lived in this building for three years now, ever since I finished university. Living here is both the best thing that has ever happened to me, and my worst nightmare.

You see, my life used to be easy and simple. I had no troubles, nothing to keep me awake at night. Growing up, I never experienced trouble or hardships. And I was happy that way.

The day I moved in was when I met Rosalie for the first time. They had just finished renovating the building, thus many new tenants were moving in. I was busy unloading my boxes from the elevator when she showed up behind me. "Could you hurry that up? Other people need to use the elevator too," she growled.

I may have been sheltered growing up in my small town with no troubles, but I had been in New York for four years by then. I had met my fair share of unpleasant people and created a tougher skin.

I turned around to give her a piece of my mind, but the sight of her just took my breath away. Literally. My head turned red and purple and she had to remind me to breath (in that snarky "geez, keep breathing" kind of way). Great first impression.

She raised her eyebrow, and flickered her eyes between my boxes in the elevator and me. It wasn't until then that I remembered her remark. And I didn't care who she thought she was, I wasn't going to let her speak to me like that.

"Yes, well, if you would have let me to it I would've been done by now. Or, you know, lend a hand instead of being a bitch?" I snapped back.

She obviously hadn't been expecting that, judging by the incredulous look on her face. The lull in conversation gave me a second to mentally catch up to what was going on. There was this insanely gorgeous woman in front of me, and for some reason I was attracted to her. Our conversation may not have been pleasant, but my heart was thumping in my chest and my hands were clammy.

It had never happened to me before. Well, it had in a less intense way. But never with a girl or woman. I wasn't a lesbian, I had always been attracted to boys. My thoughts and feelings were confusing and freaking me out.

So I did the only thing I could think of. I turned around and quickly started unloading the last few boxes that were in the elevator. Once finished, I went to open the door to my new apartment. "I think we're going to be great friends," I heard her say from behind me. When I turned back to respond, the doors of the elevator closed and she was gone.

And it turned out we _would_ become great friends. Best friends, even. Have been that way for three years now. Three wonderful, agonizing years.

At first it was easier to ignore my feelings, or just write them off as infatuation with this gorgeous woman who I wanted to be like. But after while, lying to myself just got old. She's my best friend, and I am in love with her. And no, I am not a lesbian. She is and probably always will be, the only woman I have ever been attracted to this fiercely.

Yeah, you get why my life is not so simple anymore right? I can hear you thinking, '_it can't be easy but to call it a nightmare is a bit of an exaggeration don't you think'_. Well, you haven't heard everything yet. Here's the kicker.. there's this guy I love too. His name is Edward.

* * *

**A/N: **_It has been a while since I wrote a story, so bear with me. I am not the most punctual person when it comes to writing. I have times where I write a lot, and times where I just don't write for weeks. I will create a schedule for this story, which should make it easier for me to stick to it. Grammar mistakes can be present, as English is not my first language. Thanks for reading and please review! Let me know if you think this story has potential._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited or started following my story! Enjoy the first full chapter of Three's A Crowd. I hope I have met all of your expectations. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any content related to the Twilight Saga, or any other copyrighted mention in my chapters. The only things I claim ownership of are the plot and any other products of my imagination.

* * *

**THREE'S A CROWD**

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

My aching muscles finally relaxed once they touched the water. After a hectic day at work, the warmth was incredibly soothing. I work in the marketing business, and one of our clients needed us for some emergency reputation repairing. Crisis management in one of the worst parts of this job, if you ask me.

My entire body was finally relaxed, completely submerged in my fantastic bathtub. After my promotion a year and a half ago, I spoiled myself with this big clawfoot bathtub. It is the best buy of my life.

All of a sudden the door leading to my bedroom opens and Rose walks in. "Whazzup bi-atch? So I was thinking we should try this club that opened last month, called Spotlight. The ol' pub is getting kind of boring, we need a new scene," she states as she takes her seat on my toilet.

This is a normal occurrence in my life, ever since I've met Rosalie. She doesn't really care about personal boundaries, unless they are hers of course. The first time I was horrified she walked in on me, naked in my shower or bathtub. But I've learned to accept it, there is really nothing I can do to stop her.

Not that I absolutely hate it, because I actually kind of look forward to these moments. Since meeting Edward, this has become a Friday night habit.

Edward moved into the late Mrs. White's apartment on a Friday. Rose and I had planned a boring night on her couch, and she met Edward when she went to get our pizza. He was planning on going out for a beer by himself after an exhausting day of moving, and invited her along. Of course, Rose made me tag along and that is how our Friday night ritual started. Ever since then, the three of us go to Riley's Pub on Friday nights.

"Rose, you know I don't care where we go. Right now, I am just looking to relax with my friends and get drunk. I had the worst day ever and I just want to dance and let loose!" I tell her, with my eyes closed and my head leaning back against the edge of the tub.

I open my eyes to really take her in for the first time. As always, she is done getting ready before I even get started. Her tight, leather jeans show of her toned legs, that seem to go on forever. The black leather ankle boots might have something to do with that. She is wearing a red drape top with no sleeves, which makes her boobs look incredible. I turn my head away before she can catch me drooling at her. God, that would be so embarrassing.

While I was admiring her, she had started talking about her current project at work. I nod and 'mhmm' at the right times, but I continue to just relax in my tub with my eyes closed.

- Three's A Crowd -

Knocks echo through my apartment just as I put in my last earring. I quickly walk to the door, but Rosalie has opened it before I could get to it. "Edddiieee!" She yells and gives Edward a hug. "We finished a bottle already, you're too late," she gloated.

He just chuckled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Next, he moved on to hug and kiss me. I treasured these moments.

Edward always looked good, it was almost unfair. He looked ready to walk the runway, even though he was just wearing a pair of jeans and a white, fitted dress shirt.

"You girls almost ready?" he questioned. I nodded and said, "almost. We just need to finish our last glass, and we can go."

Seeing Edward and Rosalie standing next to each other, is a sight that can render anybody speechless. I don't look bad, but these two are dazzling.

Rose and I finish our wine and I get my coat and clutch. Always the gentleman, Edward holds open the door for us as we leave. Because Spotlight is a bit farther away than the local pub, we grab a cab. Edward and Rosalie climb in first, so I don't have to worry that my ass will be visible to anyone that walks past.

"Every guy in there will be so jealous of me, walking in there with two gorgeous women on my arms," Edward gloats. I don't see Rose's face as she turns to him, but I just know that she is flashing him her bitch brow.

"Fuck you Edward, we're not your whores!" She says. "Girlfriends?" He tries, throwing a wink at us. Smooth motherfucker. I give him the finger and stick out my tongue. "You wish!" I do wish, though.

As they continue to banter back and forth, I can't help but chuckle. This has been their method of interaction since day one, snarky and witty. For a second, I lose myself in a daydream where we really are both his girlfriends. If only life was as easy as a fantasy.

"Bella, tell her she needs to stop being so mean to me," Edward pouts as he leans over Rose to look at me. I roll my eyes and shake my head at the two of them. Edward with his puppy-dog face and pouty lips, and Rose with her bitch brow.

"I'm not your mom, you can fight it out yourselves," I grumble.

This happens often, with me being the mom or referee in our friendship. I'm not afraid to speak my mind, but Rosalie is much more foul and out there. They often end up having stupid little arguments. Usually, it ends with both acting as the victim and making up within a few minutes.

Rosalie sees my long face. "Stop being such a pain in the ass, Bella, and lighten up. We're going to get shit faced, remember?"

The corners of my mouth rise slowly, creating a small smile. I roll my eyes at her, but can't seem to lose the smile. "Such a pretty face, such a pretty smile, such a pretty you!" She sings to me, knowing that any song from West Side Story can brighten my day. Her twist on the song has me laughing.

If only she knew how much I wanted her to really think of me like that.

We all continue our usual banter. Within minutes the cab stops in front of Spotlight. I get out and immediately shiver as the crisp air reaches my naked legs. The line in front of the club is pretty long, and I am not looking forward to waiting outside in this weather. But as Rose leads the way towards the door, it looks like we won't have to wait.

She walks up to the bouncer and gives him a hug, whispering something in his ear. He lets us right in, but the look on his face makes my stomach churn. It always does when I see Rose flirt with some random guy. Most of the time, it leads to nothing because Rosalie doesn't whore herself out. But that doesn't mean I have to like seeing her be like that with someone else. Except for Edward, when she casually flirts with Edward I can't find it in myself to be hurt.

- Three's A Crowd -

We head towards the bar after leaving our coats at the front, where we order a tequila shot each. "To friends and having fun!" Rosalie yells. "Cheers!" And we all slam back our shot. I grab both Rose and Edward's hands, dragging them towards the dance floor.

If there is anything I learned during college, it's that I like dancing at clubs and am pretty good at it. In the year that Rose and I had been friends with Edward, we had not yet gone to a club together. We'll show him what he's been missing out on.

The song _Talk Dirty _by Jason Derulo had started playing when we were doing our shots, so when we found a spot on the dance floor I immediately started dancing. The beat and bass just started flowing through me and my hips move to the beat.

Rose ends up with her front to my back, holding my hips as she dances with me. I bite my lip and look up at Edward through my eyelashes. His eyes are slightly bulging out of his head, his mouth opened with his tongue licking his bottom lip. His eyes travel from where Rose is holding my hips, up to my eyes. The color of his eyes shock me, a slightly darker green than usual. I've never seen him look like this. It's absolutely intoxicating.

We continue to dance as Edward stands there looking at us. As a new song starts, he snaps out of his trance and moves to my front. He places his hands over Rosalie's and dances with us. For a guy, he really knows how to move his hips.

Feeling both of them pressed up against me like this, I can't help but get lost in my fantasy. Where we are all together, where I love them and they love me. Where Edward would lean in to kiss me, so that I can find out if his lips are as soft as they look. Where Rose moves her hands up to cup my breast, as she nuzzles my neck.

The feeling of Edward's breath washing over my face brings me back to reality. While lost in my fantasy, I had apparently closed my eyes and placed my hands on Edward's shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes, to find Edward looking intensely between my face and Rosalie's. She had rested her chin on my shoulder, her eyes closed and a blissed-out look on her face.

We danced like that for a few more songs, before finding our way back to the bar. I ordered a vodka/red bull, Rose had a rum and coke and Edward chose for beer. Such a guy. We found a group of girls leaving one of the booths lining the wall, so we quickly swooped in and claimed it.

- Three's A Crowd -

The next few hours were spent drinking, talking, having fun and dancing. The DJ announced that he was going to play the last song of the evening. Rosalie had gone to use the bathroom a few minutes earlier, so Edward and I went to dance by ourselves.

At that point, Edward was tipsy and I was on my way to being drunk.

We faced each other as we goofed of, singing along. "It's going down, I'm yelling timber. You better move, you better dance!" I sang to him. He took a hold of my hips and pulled me closer, our hips flush and moving together. Raising my arms, I let my hands fall to his shoulders again.

Over the top of his shoulder, I could see Rosalie standing and staring at us. Throwing her a smile, I motioned her over with my hand. She just continued to stare, no sign that she had even registered my gesture.

I frowned, unsure of what was wrong. Whatever it was, it made her look incredibly troubled. She wasn't easily affected as she had grown a thick skin during her childhood, so this immediately worried me. I sobered up as much as can be expected, concerned for my friend.

"Edward, something's wrong with Rose," I yell in his ear as I stop dancing. He turns his head to where Rose is, instantly worried and frowning as well. We let go of each other and find our way towards her. Edward gets to her first, gripping her chin and forcing her to look at this face.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Were you assaulted? Accosted? Talk to me!" He rambled. I grabbed his arm, "stop it Edward. Let's get out of here, okay?" I turn my attention to Rosalie.

Grabbing her hand, I lead her outside. Edward follows us and soon finds a cab to take us home. Rosalie ends up seated in between us, with Edward and I each holding one of her hands. She still hasn't given any indication that she has snapped out of her shock. It is almost as if she is still staring at Edward and I on the dance floor. It's scary. Tears fill my eyes, scared for the woman I love and confused about what is going on.

Silence fills the cab all the way to our apartment building. "Here you are. That'll be $15," the driver says as he looks at us through his rearview mirror. Edward pays him as I get out of the car, dragging Rose along with me.

"Rose, talk to me. What's wrong?" I whisper as I finally manage to look her in the eyes.

She blinks softly and looks down. "I don't want to talk about it, please. I just… I… Please? I need to think… Time… I need time…" she pleads.

She sounds so lost and flustered. So unlike the Rose I know. It scares me.

"Okay, but I'm here if you want to talk. Just, please tell me… nobody touched you? Nothing like that happened?" I asked, needing to ease my worries.

She hastily shook her head. "No! No! That- No!" she exclaimed. I let out a relieved sigh and give her a small smile.

The cab had left during our conversation and Edward stood a few feet away, observing our conversation.

He walks over and comes to stand between us, slinging his arms over both our shoulders. "My girlfriends," he teased, throwing me a wink as he kissed Rosalie's temple.

We walked over to our building, where Edward held the door open for us. The three of us took the elevator up to our floor. Most nights we would end up at Edward's apartment for a midnight snack, but tonight wasn't the night for that.

Edward and I ended up going with Rose, into her apartment. He went to the kitchen for something small to drink and eat, while I followed her into her bedroom. She undressed the moment we entered her room. I grabbed an oversized shirt from a chair in her room and helped her get it on.

I couldn't even get myself to enjoy the opportunity to admire her beauty. This wasn't the time for lustful feelings, she needed me.

As I was pulling back the sheets for her, Edward entered the room with a piece of plain toast and a glass of water. Rosalie scarfed down the toast and downed the water, before laying down in the middle of the bed. She looked at us with her eyes half open, a cute little pout on her tired face. "Stay with me? Please?"

Edward and I looked at each other, confused again. While Rose and I had shared a bed before, we had never been in a bed with Edward before. For some reason, whatever was going on, she really needed the both of us with her tonight. I tried not to over think the situation, but I couldn't stop the feeling that this was right. Perfectly right.

I shrugged, walking over to Rosalie's dresser. I took out another oversized shirt to sleep in. With blushing cheeks and trying to avoid eye contact, I took of my dress. After slipping the shirt over my head, I removed my bra underneath it.

I turned back towards the bed in time to see Edward lay down under the covers next to Rose. In just his briefs. His black briefs. His tight, black briefs.

Dear God, please let me have another moment like this. Where I can truly enjoy the entire situation.

They both turn on their sides to look at me, Rose's back towards Edward. I slip underneath the covers, next to her. She takes my hand and pulls me closer, draping her arm over my waist. We smile at each other, and it seems that some of the weight has lifted off of her shoulders.

She looks over her shoulder at Edward, who is still basically on the other side of the bed. She motions him closer. He looks unsure, nothing left of the usual confident and slightly cocky Edward. He slowly scoots closer, letting Roaliee wrap his arm around the both of us.

As she falls asleep, Edward and I continue to stare into each other's eyes. While I can still see the confusion and hesitancy in his eyes, I see something else too. But maybe it's just my imagination, maybe it's me being hopeful.

My hands start sweating, my heart beats faster, butterflies go crazy in my stomach.

Can it be?

Could I have my fantasy?

* * *

**A/N: **_So this is the first time I have written such a big chapter. It's over 2500 words, a record for me! Again, you might find __GRAMMAR MISTAKES__ as English is not my native tongue. Let me know if you liked it! Constructive criticism is welcome too, as I do feel that I still have a lot to learn about writing fiction._


End file.
